As recognized herein, storage drives are often removed or stolen from computers such as servers by unauthorized individuals. Often times, these storage drives contain sensitive and/or confidential information, which should be protected and which can be exploited by the unauthorized individuals to the detriment of the person to which the data pertains. Current solutions to protecting such data are inadequate.